The present invention relates to a stackable container made from die cut pieces of corrugated paperboard. The container of the present invention is particularly useful for packaging, shipping and displaying soft goods such as socks, underwear and related articles of clothing for bulk sales.
Stackable containers are well known in the art as exemplified by the following U.S. Pat. Nos., including 3,863,831 which shows a stacking container prepared from three components including a body section and two end cap sections; 4,537,344 which shows a one piece container; 4,497,408 which shows a stackable container with a locking lid; 4,702,409 which discloses another one piece construction; and, 5,141,149 which teaches a multiple use packaging and shipping container which is stackable. However, the container of the present invention is superior to the constructions shown in the above noted prior art patents since it is more economical to construct, it is simple to form, and, when set up, has exceptional stacking strength and convenience in use.